1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable single-point machine tool for machining beveled faces on pipe ends and the like.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Portable tools for machining bevel surfaces on pipes and the like are generally known and are used in the field where the use of a fixed machining tool is not appropriate or possible. Single-point tools, which usually are set up to trace a circular path with a rotating cutting tool while the cutting tool is moved radially in a plane generally transversely to the axis of rotation of the tool, are commonly used. Various commercial products are known which correspond to this general category of machine tools. A single-point bevelling tool, for example, must also move the cutting tool axially while it is guided radially and driven in rotation.
Portable single-point beveling tools constructed in accordance with the prior art, however, are generally complex, heavy structures which require a substantial amount of set-up time and are quite cumbersome. The prior art lacks a simple, yet effective system for guiding a single-point cutting tool to achieve a desired beveled surface on a workpiece.